Strange Feeling
by Uso15
Summary: Castiel is angry at Sam and doesn't know why. All is resolved at the end.


It was a strange feeling. The one Cas was feeling when he looked at Sam. The two had gotten close to each other over the years of fighting together, but he never felt like this around sam before. Sure, Cas has been stressed and annoyed at the younger brother, but that could never amount to how much crap Cas had to deal with around the older one though. The constant yelling at Cas because he was too close or reminding Cas passive aggressively how he hurt and betrayed the other two. But this feeling towards Sam surpassed the anger that Dean caused Cas. Cas was beyond fuming with anger at the younger Winchester.

There Sam sat looking like he just won the lottery when researching, while the angel was across the room glaring at the former with anger. Cas didn't even know what triggered this feeling in the first place. Maybe it was when Sam punched him in the face when he came into the bathroom unexpectedly, although that wouldn't make any sense because Sam spent the next two hours apologizing in every form their was. Food, time, words, actions. All were put forth with making the angel feel more comfortable. Sam didn't even want the words of forgiveness, he just wanted to get it across that he was sorry. Funny he apologizes which usually supposed to end with forgiveness, yet he doesn't except it. Sam was an interesting person.

So that incident in the bathroom made no sense at all to make him angry as he was at the moment, even though he would get back for that. Just watching Sam sit and research was aggravating. Cas wanted to leave the room, but as annoying as the scene before him was, it was beautiful. Sam's legs stretched halfway under the table, caused by the position he was sitting in the chair. The chair was slightly turned to the left, so he balanced his upper weight on his left elbow, which also occupied his cheek. He always sat like that, if not counting the times he sat with victims parents or when he was interrogating others. Even though it may not look like it, Cas knew that was one of the ways Sam relaxed. His hair covered most of his face from the others view. It was a shame as Sam's eyes were captivating to look at for the angel. Although seeing his hair was enough as it was almost as shiny as the eyes. But that doesn't change the fact that Castiel felt nothing close to what Sam was giving off. He felt like he could just smite the creature before him easily.

Cas really wanted to leave though. He couldn't handle it feeling anger but bliss at the human across from him. But something tells him to keep it in his sights at all times. Something deep down doesn't want to leave Sam researching alone as Dean has at the beginning. Dean. Maybe that was what caused his anger. Dean and Sam's fight earlier. It was stupid to begin with, but as the two kept bickering, the words became sharper and each threw the weapon faster and harder until Sam said "I wish you were never my brother, I wish you would have never came back from hell" and Dean ended it all with a jaw breaking punch and a Sam on the floor looking like hell actually took his brother back. Cas overheard the whole thing from outside of the kitchen and he was caught when Dean stormed out and turned to see the eavesdropper. Dean didn't look like he cared that much though as he turned around the corner and after a minute he could hear the roar of the Impala that Dean cherished so much.

That has to be the reason as to why he was feeling like he did. He was pissed off at Sam for saying such unforgettable words to Dean. Saying things that would put a strain between the brother for a really long time, and there Sam sat looking like nothing happened. Though he couldn't understand though as to why he would be this intense in the feeling, as he has heard the two bicker and say worse to each other. But it was the only thing he could pinpoint to a close enough reason to why.

Sam looked up at the angel and did his signature half forced smile he did all the time. He mostly did it when he was in an awkward situation, and sadly that was most of the time for the man. He didn't have the same charisma as dean had when it came to picking up women in bar or even waitresses when the three had down time. It was amusing to think about the times Sam spent trying to pick up another and see how he reacted from afar on one of the booths that Dean was also occupying and enjoying the same view. His smile he gave to the lady was almost desperate. Cas was sure that the man felt awkward being watched trying to flirt with someone under the pairs eyes. He didn't want to fail at this while Dean was watching or else the older would be on him all the time, telling him how he sucked at flirting and how he could have had her in bed by the time he was even three sentences with her. Dean was smooth when it came to talking to women and he strategizes everything from the first word to the last kiss.

Cas looks at the smiling man and he moves his eyebrows in a way to show question. "Hey Cas, umm, you know you don't have to stay here with me. After hearing what I said to Dean you probably should be with him instead." Sam says with sadness lasing his eyes when he mentioned the fight from earlier. Chuck, he did want to leave, he couldn't handle another minute without being overflowed with emotion to hurt again. "I do not think it would be wise to go with Dean. He's most likely drinking women and booze by this point. I wish not to walk in on him in that state again. It is not appealing." Cas so wished to leave. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Yeah you and me both. I once walked in while he was doing the dirty with triplets. I should have ended my sight that day." Sam blinks hard to try and erase whatever popped in his mind. "Even then though, it would still be burned in my mind." Cas tried not to imaging what Sam was at the moment as he might have to burn his own eyes out.

Cas did not further the conversation after that, he did not wish to talk to the other. Although he would steal glances every once and a while to see his eyes, now visible since he moved earlier to start a conversation which failed, glazed over like he had been crying. Yet not one single tear was found. Cas found it interesting that Sam was able to portray such a sight. Sam could hold all of the tears that everyone has ever cried, and still somehow manage not to let any fall. Even if he was keeping back all of them, his eyes always betrayed him. His eyes always showed the emotion the human was holding. The eyes that you can debate over dinner whether they were green or blue. The eyes that looked at the angel once with hate and betrayal to now being full of love and trust. The kind of eyes he could not give the boy before him. Even if he knew the younger was feeling guilt and pain from what he said to Dean, he still gave him hate for it. He made the winchester feel the pain he gave his to his brother. "Sam, the boy with demon blood, tell me why you tend to such activities as to hurt your brother the way you did earlier." Cas stated with a straight face and he almost wanted to punch himself when he saw how Sam looked up. Sam was taken aback at the name he was given such a long time ago. He looked up in terror and pain across his face. His eyes blinking a couple of times not to show any emotion that would fall if he didn't. He looked up at the angel and he was only met with a straight face, but anger could be felt from the angel.

Cas looked back with the a sick feeling. He saw the surprised face of Sam that looked like he got punched as hard as he wanted to punch himself. But he felt sick as he saw a look that Sam gives when he accepts. Sam was accepting that the angel just called him what he had so long ago. But he couldn't tell Sam he was sorry for what he said. He needed the Winchester to feel the pain that he gave the other. He needed to do this for Dean. Dean who tried to hard to keep his younger brother from dying or turning into something that everyone else would want to kill. Dean, the boy who never got to be a boy. Who was always tending to someone else's wounds and not his own. Dean, Sam Winchester's brother, who was heartbroken from the latter's words. He knew he had to do this. His anger was tied to this fight, at least that was what the angel seemed to inform himself with.

But something did not settle with himself as he said what he said. Cas felt like he just kicked a puppy for getting into the trash he didn't even know was suppose to be not ripped apart. Cas did just kick a puppy to be honest. Sam broke Cas out of his thought process, "I don't really know actually, it was like a reflex for me somehow. I-" Sam sighs. His eyes move away from Castiel's and back again "I felt like I needed to make him hurt as much as possible. I do that when we fight, but it just never got that out of hand. I tried to talk after that to apologize, but Dean… he just waved it off and left with a hurry." Castiel looks at Sam with a sigh that sounded like disappointment. Sam looked equally as hurt as disappointed. "Sam, I understand the fact that humans tend to want the last say in things or to hurt those who have hurt them in other ways as well, but why stoop so low to hurt the one thing you suppose to love more than humanity?" Cas asks with more defiant anger ending the sentence. Sam knew Cas was angry with him, he just couldn't place his finger on what exactly he was so angry about. He has heard worse through the years of fighting together. Maybe it was the fact that Cas and Dean were getting closer. Maybe Cas was getting more protective of his brother. The feeling in Sam ached. He wished he was closer to Cas, but he knew he didn't deserve something like that.

Sam stared at the angel, "Cas, it's not that I don't love Dean. Hell i'd do anything for him, but I, again, it's not easy to get rid of old habits that fast. I use to use that mechanism with my father growing up. Fighting with him was constant and I figured out a way to get to him after the first few years of the bickering. I simply differentiated him. He used passive aggressive comments. I used more straightforward speech to him. The same with fighting with Dean. It's just-" Sam was cut off by someone else coming into the room "You guys talking about the fight I heard about an hour ago. Cuz that was some pretty scary shit. Man Sam you're just as good with words as a knife." Carl was his name Cas thought. Carl was a hunter that fawned over Sam. Cas looked over at the hunter walking in with a grin directed at Sam. Sam's eyebrows raised as he looked in the same direction. "Yeah, not as great as your making it sound" Carl glanced over at Cas before he focused back to Sam. Cas couldn't handle Carl. He was always giving him side-glances and small smirks. Cas remembers the first time he was acquainted with hunter.

"Sam! Where are you?!" Dean yelled loud. The sound made Cas stand back from Dean, he wanted to tell him to stop yelling, but sam was missing and he desperately wanted to know that man was alright. If he didn't he would go crazy without him. "SAAM!" Cas yelled a few seconds after Dean. They were supposed to be riding back to the bunker but that was before they went back into the motel room and found Sam gone. Jack was walking around looking behind everything. He looked like he was already going crazy. "This son of a bitch better be ready for me to gank ten thousand times over if it even touch a hair on Sam. I SWEAR-" "DEAN calm down. We'll find him I swear." Cas interrupted the crazed looking man before him. Cas looked away to Jack and he found that he didn't really like Jack being in a dark away from him. It made him feel uneasy, he could be taken at any minute without any clues… just like Sam. "Jack, stay close we wouldn't want to be losing another" Dean ordered the boy over to the two. "But, what if Sam isn't where we are looking? What if we pass by him unexpectedly? We have to look everywhere." Jack still looking loss and hurt. "Yeah I know what you mean, but i'm sure Sam isn't stuffed in an empty jam jar, alright. He's too friggin' big to fit in one of those." Dean smirked at his own joke. Jack looked a bit confused then understood and smiled while putting down the jar. "Yes, I suppose Sam would be too big to fit in a jam jar." Dean's smirk faded as he start looking around again "Yeah, just stay close." The house they were in was decently sized. It wasn't mansion big, but it seemed big enough that searching for Sam was long. Dean was also made at the fact that the house was crumbled to the ground. Dean won't stop talking about how they got stuck in an ancient house berial. They wouldn't have known that this was where Sam was seen if it wasn't for the fact that Sam figured out what the thing was in the first place.

Spriggan he called it. They were really ugly creature that acted just as they looked. Ugly. It was believed that all of the commotion that happened to the people of the town would most likely be the work of a Spriggan. They lived in forested areas and in ruins. That was why we found out where he would most likely be. After we figured out that Sam was gone, Jack started pacing in the motel room. Cas tried to make the kid stop, only to be welcomed with his hand being slapped away. "No, Sam can't be gone. He means to much to me, we have to find him immediately." Dean walked in halfway through Jacks speech. "He ain't dead, so stop talking like it alright." Dean looked pissed. "He may not be dead, but he's still missing we need to move" Castiel stated. Dean nodded in agreement. Jack instantly went to Sam's prized laptop. He went through it frantically looking for anything, until he came upon what the thing was. Also found out where they would most likely be found. "Jack, you are amazing thank you." Jack looked pleased with the praise from Dean. Dean looked at Cas and saw worry written all over his face. "If it is a Spriggan wouldn't it kill him already." Cas could not believe he said that to Dean. Dean's eyes darkened at the thought "No, Spriggan are most likely to play around with their victims. They tend to entertain themselves." Jack stated before Dean said anything. Cas looked over at the speaker and he instantly relaxed. He noticed how much Jack resembled Sam. Not so much physically, but how he puts himself out there. Just being able to see some of Sam near him made the angel relax more than he thought he should allow himself to.

"DEan!" the three of them looked towards the woods. The noise definitely came from the trees beyond them. Dean looked at Cas and Cas nodded and started walking, then Jack started sprinting in front of them yelling "SAM!". Dean took off running to Jack and Castiel followed pursuit. Dean kept running until he couldn't see the kid anymore. Damn that kid can run fast Dean thought. Cas came up next to him not that long next. When they finally can see the kid they slow down to see he was just standing there. Cas came up to Jack and looked at him then to the humongous tunnel in front of them. This is most likely where the Spriggan most likely brought it's victims. "Alright, Cas you follow me in, Jack, I want you to stay out here in case something happens." Dean started for the tunnel opening when Jack protests "No, I am going to help Sam by going with you. What help am I if i'm not there." Cas, again saw how Sam has had an influence on the child. He was acting like him, and it's making Cas want Sam near him again. "You are helping by staying outside" Dean emphasized on outside to make an invisible point. Jack wasn't going to stay out here and he knew it. When it came to saving people, especially his family, Jack was restless. Jack looked at Dean defiance and started walking toward the tunnel. "Jack, I don't think it's a good idea that you go if Dean told you to stay, maybe-" "No Castiel, I want to be there for Sam and i'm going to." Jack proceeded to walk to the tunnel. Cas looked at Dean that said 'I tried' and shrugged. "Ok whatever, were just wasting time. Let's get going" Dean said. Cas saw no difference from the dark of the tunnel to the dark of the night outside. It gave him a feeling of hopelessness. Dean's flashlight turned on first then Cas's. Jack looked a little sad that he didn't get to hold a flashlight. He only wore a glow stick around his neck. The situation was sickening to Cas as it reminded him of the Apocalypse Universe. That day when Sam died in front of him. He almost threw up thinking about it. He's sure that it was the same for Dean. It was worst for him most likely. Having to think about losing his brother again. But it was just as hard for Cas.

Cas was between the hunter and nephilim when he heard the air-slicing scream to the right of them. All three of them jumped as it sounded so close. Cas at first thought it was Sam, but Sam's scream didn't sound so angry. Then it hit him that they were facing with the Spriggan. When light was spread across the foul creature, Dean just said "eww". It looked like an old man. His feet were humongous compared to his body. Cas even cringed a little bit. It was not pretty lets just say. These creatures were very protective of their belongings and that included Sam, if not done already. Cas darkedend at the thought that this thing would be the last thing Sam saw. It didn't even deserve to take away such a bright soul as Sams. It made gurgling noises and Dean shot it in the chest. "Dean, I believe we need to kill it three times in order to kill it for sure" Cas says. Jack starts walking towards the beast and spars with it. Cas's heart almost stops, he doesn't want Jack hurt. He looked at Dean before he started towards the Spriggan as well. Dean was ready to chop it's head off when he heard another scream coming down more from the tunnel. Sam. Cas started to run towards it when the Spriggan grabbed him by his foot and Cas looked back. Jack was passed out and Dean was in the creatures claw. The ugly thing carried them down the hall.

A door opened and Sam was visible. Cas was filled with relief, until he noticed how beat up the poor hunter was. He was back on edge. Dean was making a fuss "Oh you son of a bitch. First off don't touch me like i'm your pawn. Second, when i get out of this you're gonna wish you only had one fucking stupid low-life life that i can spend killing you. Too bad you beat up my kid brother, cuz thats a one way ticket back to fucking purgatory." Cas was still looking at Sam when they made eye contact. Sam's left eye was shut and bruised. He could still see through his right though and for some reason he was trying to calm down the angel. This made the angel mad. Sam was beat up and tied to a chair looking like he wanted to die right then and there, and he was trying to help him. Cas looked at Jack and noticed he was waking up. He waited for the confused look that spread and then he was happy. Jack spotted Sam and he was glad he was alive at least. Then he saw Sam's state and looked at Dean for support. "Hey, Sammy how are you? You look like shit."

Sam just scoffed at the questions and he said "You don't look that bad yourself Dean." Oh chuck, was it good to hear his voice. He knew Jack and Dean felt the same as they all had relief written across.

The next few moments were confusing. There was a big bang and dust was sent everywhere in the room and Dean was out of the irritating skinned creature in seconds. He chopped his head off barely missing Jacks. They had a couple seconds before the Spriggan would be back alive and Cas was going to spend it untying the ropes, but someone beat him to it. Cas immediately took out his angel blade and placed it against the strangers throat. Sam quickly stood up and stopped Cas before any blood was spilled. Dean said some snarky remark in the background. Cas look at Sam angirly, but complied with his request to keep the other alive. He could hear the Spriggan scream again behind him and he turned saw Dean and Jack wrestling it. The stranger moved faster than him and was already about to slice and dice the head of the being before he could even take a step. Before the Spriggan was killed, Jack was flung across the room. Sam raced towards the kid and Cas ran towards the Spriggan. It came back to life when its head started rolling back to the body. It wasn't that great to witness. Though Dean could cross something off his bucket list.

The head was on the ground again and the Spriggan finally dead. "Remind me never to go to Cornwall" Dean said to Cas. "Thats what ive been trying to figure out, how did a Spriggan get out here, when it lives in the United Kingdom". "Whatever man, as long as it is dead." Dean replied pulling his arms behind his head, stretching. When they came to Sam, he was being surrounded by Jack. Jack engulfed Sam with a never ending hug. "Alright, alright Jack, it's nice to see you. Thank you for coming for me." Sam was trying to get out of the hug but Jack latch on again, bringing Sam down again to a kneeling position. "Please don't ever leave me again Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack was squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing onto Sam for dear life. "Okay, I'm not leaving. Alright. I promise" Cas saw the glimmer in Jack's eyes and the boy held out his pinky. While all of this occured, Dean was dying from laughter. His eyes squeezed just like Jacks. Sam and Jack linked pinkies and Jack let go.

Behind all of Dean's laughter and Jack's story of how pinkie promises were made to be, there was another sound. Cas turned around to be met with eyes of the stranger from earlier. He was laughing at Sam as well. Cas was getting into defensive mode, but Sam put a hand on the angels shoulder and said "Calm down, he helped us, we shouldn't kill him" Cas looked up at Sam and back to the stranger. "I'd greatly appreciate that, names Carl" he held a hand for Sam. "Sam" Cas stared at it while the taller man shook it. Then Dean took it, and then Cas hesitantly shook as well. Jack was beside Sam as the man told his story. Carl apparently was a hunter as well and saw that we were hunting the same thing. He didn't want to interrupt the great Winchesters, so he stayed on a low profile. Kept throwing in how Sam was smart and how Dean was a great strategist from past hunts he's heard of. He was praising the two and Castiel and Jack just watched from the sidelines. Cas watched as the hunters laughed about. "Carl touches Sam a lot, have you noticed?" Jack asked Castiel. Cas knew of this information and he went through multiple accounts as to why Carl would. He could be putting some curse on Sam that we don't know. But why would he when Sam was in danger before and he helped. He probably wanted to touch the man as much as possible, as Carl seems to put Sam on a high pedestal. He simply could just be a gestertive guy. "Yes, I have noticed Jack" Cas looked at Carl.

After a couple of minutes of talking the group of hunters decided that they were done with the tunnel after all and headed out. Through the darkness, Cas can still hear Sam and Carl talking. "So where are you holed up then" Sam asks. "Well, i'm currently living in my car. I lost my house a while back as I became broke so yeah, i'm in a bit of a pickle" Carl laughed at his own situation. Usually Jack would be next to Sam right now, going on about things he learned with Cas while they were out. This was bugging Jack because he wanted to talk to Sam badly and now he was stuck with talking to Dean. Dean tries his best to stay positive in the conversation, but he really can't. Sam was hurt, but he was going through the pain to make Carl as comfortable as possible. He didn't seem to fond of the other hunter as much as he thought he would. Can't he see that Sam needs attention and not the kind that your giving right now?! Dean thought. Jack saw how Dean looked at Carl, and couldn't help but look the same way. Jack copied Deans facial structure. Jack would rather be up Sam and telling him about how he learned what a rougarou was and the icecream flavor he tried that week with Castiel. But Sam was busy. Cas overheard the next part of the conversation and he felt a twinge of anger and betrayal surge through him. "Hey, Carl if you'd like we could open up a bedroom for you at our place. Until you get enough money of course. It's the least I could do for someone who saved me and those guys" Sam smiled and pointed behind him. Cas looked at the two beside him saw Jack continue with his death glare and Cas realized he wasn't that far off from the same face.

That was the day Carl started to live in the bunker with the rest of the group. Cas would constantly be on edge as Carl and his schedule were not arranged in his mind. He tried his best to avoid the hunter as he would ask unnecessary questions about Sam, and to be safe some about Dean as well. Cas would stay longer out of the bunker but he didn't want Jack to be bombarded with the questions as well as leaving an injured Sam to host a guest. This was just another reason why he couldn't handle the hunter.

"Listen, Carl. I'm sorry you had to hear that. It was not polite for us to fight with a guest staying with us. It was my fault." Carl looked at Sam with admiration. " Well there's no reason to apologize, i'm the one who's staying in someone else's house. Plus just think of me as a brother alright. No need to apologize." Carl responded while putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Cas saw the smile spread on Sam's face. Anger fueled the angel once again and he counterattacked Carl's proposal. "Sam already has a brother and he's Dean, he does not need another" Carl looked at Cas with wide eyes. "Oh my, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry if I seemed to be trying to take Deans place." Sam instantly rejected the apology, "You did nothing wrong. Cas must have just misunderstood. Im sorry." Sam looked at Castiel, but it wasn't his smile though. He looked at Cas with the 'what are you doing?' face. Cas looked at Sam with disbelief and rolled his eyes. Jack came and waved at the group with a "good afternoon" his own awkward way. It reminded Castiel of how Sam would wave at bystanders at crime scenes and walking down the street. There was so much resemblance. "Sam can you and me go get ice cream today? There's a new flavor and I wanted to try it with you." Jack looked with the same puppy dog eyes Sam uses with Dean and sometimes Cas as well. "Oh yea-" Sam started "Wait, I wanted to hang out with you today and go over some research I was working on for a couple of months. It's really important. Seriously dude." Sam looked at Jack and back at Carl.

"Jack I will see if I can tomorrow, i'm going to help Carl with his stuff. Is that ok?" Jack looked down at his feet and said "Yeah I guess so." and walked off into the bunker. You could hear a slam of a door and star wars music go on very loudly. He got that from Dean, Castiel told himself. "What are you going to do about Dean, Sam?" Cas was beyond angry again towards the two in front of him. He couldn't tell who more though. Sam, who chose to hang out with Carl, or Carl, the man who took Sam's time away from him and his family. He chose to be more angry with latter. If he wasn't here, Sam would have had a good lunch with his brother, laughing over some stupid things they did when they were young. Castiel would be researching with Sam without resentment and they would go through awkward conversations which didn't end up half as bad. And Sam would be with Jack eating ice cream and talking about how cool cows are. Chuck, he just wanted Sam back, and Carl gone. "I'll figure something out Cas, I promise." Cas looked at the leaving two and decided to head for Jack's room when they left completely. He was beyond mad with how Sam was acting, but Jack was probably the most emotional when it came to it. As much as it looked like Jack was a mature twenty year-old, he was still only a kid. Jack was probably fuming with jealousy. "Jack, can I come in?" Cas knocked as he asked. He thought he would give him his privacy if he needed it. He didn't know how he would act if he didn't. "Yeah, Castiel you can"

Cas walked into the room and saw Star Wars playing on the laptop Sam gave him. Sound pouring from the speakers. Speakers always made him feel uneasy. They could turn on anytime while he was next to them. They always scared him. It was good as they were already in use as he walked in. Cas's eyes locked with Jack's and he could feel the anger from the one in front of him. It was almost suffocating. "Are you alright Jack?" Castiel asked seeming it wouldn't hurt to try and get the boy to talk about his feelings. "Am I alright?! No I feel like I should be punching something. I don't get why this new guy gets Sam's attention. He always decides to do something when me and Sam have plans and its getting on my nerves. I just want him gone. Now." Cas felt the same. Since the guy came Dean and Sam have been getting in more fights, Cas barley sees the tall winchester without Carl hanging over him. Cas hasn't had a proper conversation with Sam for about two weeks. And as it seems, it's getting on Cas's nerves as well. He felt a lot of anger towards the guest, but he also felt anger towards Sam. Sam who was suppose to be his best friend easily left him for a blonde headed stranger. He was angry with Sam who decided to bring this person home. To their home. He was angry with Sam who chose the side of Carl instead of Dean. He has had enough of this. Overall he was angry with the hunter who has come between him and Sam. He hated Carl. That was the problem as to why he was so angry with Sam. Castiel was simply jealous that Sam was with Carl. Not because of the fight. Cas would need to apologize about his misunderstanding and name he said to Sam.

Cas walked to Sam's room and stopped to hear Sam and Carl's conversation. "I should really call my brother right now though. Even if it means getting yelled at about how I am a disappointment or how I should just die." Cas peeked around the corner to see what was happening. Sam was picking up his cell when Carl placed his hand on Sam's hand "You know I would never say such things to you Sam. You mean to much to me for me to hurt you like that. I am a much better brother Sam, just let me help and love you" Cas wanted to break into the room and tell him how wrong that sounded to be Sam's brother and to apologize to Dean. But he could see the confusion in Sam's eyes and decided to hold back. "I love Dean more than anyone and I still said the things I said. What are you trying to get at? Better brother?" Sam looked up and Carl was just staring at Sam. When there was no answer he resorted back to calling Dean. Surprisingly Dean picked up "What do you want you fucking two sided bitch." Sam was waiting for the name calling to happen and he was welcomed with it. "Dean can we talk about what happened. I really want to apologize about what happened. Please" There was silence on the other side of phone then a noise startled Sam "Is Mr. Im in love with Sam freaking Winchester going to be there. Because if so i'm not showing up." Sam's face lit up "No, we can talk without him, thank you Dean. Thank you." Sam put the phone down and Cas looked away from the door. Dean was coming back and that was a plus. The only minus here was Carl. Cas started to walk away when he heard someone say his name. He looked back and saw Carl standing right next to him. Cas actually physically frowned at his presence. The man was attractive with blonde smooth hair and green eyes. Carl reminded Cas of Dean but more vibrant. Carl's hair was bright blonde as Deans was more dirty blonde. Carl was full of humor, around Sam anyway, and he was bright. Dean gave off humor but a dark undertone. That was enough difference between the two for him. "Do you need assistance of any sorts?" Castiel asked the bright blonde. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't eavesdrop on me and Sam. I know you don't like me and all, but privacy is privacy man." It felt like Carl slapped him. Who was this man to tell him about privacy when all he did was interrupt Sam and Cas's time. Who didn't give any privacy to Sam. "And i'd appreciate it if you didn't occupy Sam all the time. I guess we both don't get what we want huh?"

Carl just stared at Cas with fire in his eyes. Then the hunter looked behind Cas and Jack was seen coming around the corner. His eyes remained the same, fire helping them stay open. Jack saw the two talking and looked at Carl with disappointment. He didn't want to bump into him, but what did he expect around Sam's room. Carl practically lived there with Sam. Jack wished it was him with Sam and not this human. He could provide the hunter with relaxation and not just constant research. Jack was mad at Sam for choosing this imposter over himself. He wanted Carl out as fast as he can. Sam came out of the hallway and spotted the three. He looked at Carl and Cas's faces and made one of confusion for himself. Then Jack was visible and Sam felt guilty from earlier. "Hey Jack. Me and Carl finished up pretty quickly, I was hoping maybe we could go stop by that ice cream place?" Sam looked with question. Jack's eyes lit up and he made it look like he was bouncing with glee but he remained still. Jack started towards the bunker's main door through the halls when Carl stopped the two "Isn't it a little late to go now. It should be getting dark about now." Sam looked at Carl behind him and then to Jack who was pleading Sam to keep walking. "It should be early enough to swing by and stay a couple of minutes." Jack listened to Sam's words and wished they could stay out of the bunker together longer than a couple of minutes. "Are you sure?" Carl looked up with a light bulb hanging over him "You called Dean. He should be here any second, right? It wouldn't be good to leave today." Cas was about to kill the human in front of him. He was trying to keep Sam from bonding with the nephilim.

Sam looked torn. He couldn't decide whether or not he should listen to Carl or go with the boy he's known longer. But Carl had a point, Dean should be here soon and he was suppose to apologize for what he said. To be honest the thing that started the fight was over Carl, so he think it would be best to stay and wait for Dean. The fight was so small but turned into something big. Sam still hurt of guilt and sadness when he thinks of it. As all other fights he has had with Dean before.

"Sam you are not understanding me alright. He is trying to . place." Dean pointed to the ground he was standing on. "I just don't know how you are seeing that. He just simply wanted to hang out and research and I went with him to the cafe down the road and I come to this. I don't understand your reasoning alright!" Sam stated. "My reasoning is that everytime you and me seem to be relaxing or hanging out, he always finds a way into it. He will keep doing that. He takes you out to research most likely so you can become more reliable on him. He is trying to be something to you and not just stopping at friend may I add. He is going to go till you start trusting him more than me or Cas. Even Jack as well. So you need to do something about it alright." Dean looked furious. He hasn't been in a fight with Sam for a long while and he really didn't want to at the moment either. "Look, Carl isn't trying anything alright. He is just trying to fit in. I'm simply the one talking to him the most alright?! There isn't anything wrong. Just treat Carl a little better please." Dean looked straight at Sam and said "You just keep choosing other people to trust over me don't you. Because i'm not going back to do the same thing before when Ruby was riding along with us ok! I'm not going to try and help you because it's hopeless. Your hopless!" Dean didn't really want to say what he did, but he was just so angry with how Sam was basically, to his ears, choosing Carl to be his brother over him. He wanted to make Sam remember how it worked out last time, when Sam chose someone over him. "Dean, don't guilt trip me. That's low alright, even for you. I know I made mistakes alright. But I just don't want to kick Carl out on the road alone. He saved our lives Dean!". "You know what was low? When you let me down so many times that I couldn't even trust you enough to have my back sometimes. And now you simply putting faith in a random person over me. ME. Your brother Sam. Alright. He is trying to make you his brother slash friend slash whatever to make him spend more time with him over us. Man, this thing isn't even a monster and your all over him!" Dean yelled louder from before. Sam couldn't believe his brother was using his past for a mechanism to simply kick a homeless man out. He, equal to Dean, was pissed off. Dean wouldn't use that as a way to get to him. But he did. Next, Sam said something he wished he didn't. "I wish you were never my brother, I wish you would have never came back from hell" Dean looked at the younger brother with disgust. Next thing Dean did was punch Sam in the jaw and send him straight back to the floor. Sam looked up with sadness and regret, and Dean stormed off.

Sam had to stay and apologize to Dean, even if it meant turning down the boy once again in the same day. "Im sorry Jack, I have to speak to Dean about something important. I guess we will have to wait till tomorrow. Im sorry." Sam looks at Jack with droopy eyes. It was close to the puppy dog eyes he gives to Cas and Dean and now he started with Jack. Cas knew this was most likely not intentional, as Sam wouldn't like to know he put so much emotion on his facial features. Carl was smirking in victory. Cas was grabbing Jack by the arm to walk away when Jack just looked with disbelief. "NOO! This is unfair. Ever sense Carl came here, you've pushed me away and I simply have had enough of it. You are suppose to hang out with me right now and we are going to do it!" Jack yelled at Sam eyes glowing with yellow, and Sam stood staring with wide eyes. Carl walked toward Jack. "Jack, you heard Sam, he has to talk to Dean-o. He has more important things to talk about with him then hang out with you right now" Carl whispered in Jack's ear, so only he and Jack knew what he was saying. "I'm important to him!" Jack yelled. "Sam, we should probably seperate the two, and let Jack back to his room. We don't know what he'll do." Cas standing next to Sam stated, and Sam nodded back to the angel. Sam walked to Carl and grabbed his shoulder, as did Castiel to Jack. Jack flinched at the touch of Castiel behind him. While Carl seemed unfazed with the touch. "Don't you have enough money by now. Just go already, I don't like you here." Jack said staring at Carl. The two would not leave as Sam and Cas tried. "I'm sorry i'm not your favorite here alright, it's not like you are mine either, so just deal with it for a couple of days, i'm already nearly there." Jack looked happy at the thought of Carl leaving so soon. "We all know you like Sam. Couple of days. That's all you get alright." Jack said more like an order. "He'll stay till he has enough money" Sam said with the same tone. Cas cut into the conversation "You know he's already been here long enough to be able to afford staying at a hotel for at least a few months, right?" Cas looked at Sam and Sam looked at Carl. "Is this true?" Sam stared.

Carl looked as if he has been caught in a lie. "Sam, I was enjoying your company, that's why I didn't tell you about the money. Im sorry, it's just i've never been in the presence of such a strong and intelligent person such as yourself and I really do like you Sam. You make me feel like i'm included. Better than most the people that i've spoken to. Just don't be mad." Cas was beyond relieved that Carl didn't try and make him look like a liar. But the feeling that Carl felt, they all felt. They all undoubtable needed Sam. Sam was just a great friend. Better than most could ever find in their lifetimes, and Cas and Jack were glad they got to meet someone like him. Although Cas has lived for many eons and seen some like Sam, but it just wasn't Sam. Cas seemed to sympathise with the hunter. If Cas was in his position he would have done anything to spend more time with Sam anyday. And Jack already has manipulated Sam in some form as well. If Sam wasn't surprised from the words that Carl said, he sure was now. Dean was standing right behind Sam.

They all were too loud to hear the impala rouring outside and the garage door open and slam shut. Dean got into the hall when he heard Jack yelling about how unfair something was. And Then he heard Carl's voice. Dammit, I thought Sam wasn't going to be near him for the talk, but there he was. Dean was about to turn around to go back to baby, when he heard Carl say he was already financially well to go out alone. This was the worst thing to say at the moment.

Dean was beyond beyond pissed. He got into a fight with his brother and said some messed up shit, just to hear this fucker has got enough green paper to leave. Dean stormed further into the corridor and saw that all the resident were participating in this fight. Jack had Cas's hand on his shoulder and was standing in front of Sam and Carl. Dean walked toward his towering brother and yelled at Carl "You had enough money to leave! I got into a fight with MY brother just to figure out it was pointless! I've had enough of you and your fucking plan to 'woo' my brother. Just leave already!"

Sam jumped back in utter surprise, he wasn't expecting Dean for another while. Cas was surprised as well, just not the same as Sam. He was surprised at how much Dean radiated off heat from a simple emotion. It would be scary for some bystander to witness Dean's appearance at the moment. It reminded the angel of one time they were on a case. It was a rougarou, and they stopped in a burger joint that Dean said had the best Bacon Cheese Burgers in the world. Cas wondered how he would know that as Dean hasn't been all around the world, but he supposed he has been to probably every burger joint in America, so he let it slide. Dean slide into the booth with Jack on the end and Sam Cas sat on the other side. There was argument before they sat down as to how Jack wanted to sit next to Sam, but more people were coming in, and they didn't have time to stand and argue while other customers waited. Jack was sat next to Dean and Cas next to Sam. Jack always seemed to have a look of annoyance when things like this happened. The boy was really attached to the taller Winchester. It was a hassle sometimes. Dean didn't have to look at the menu that was given as his heart was set on bacon cheeseburger deluxe. Sam shook his head and though of how it would effect Dean's health later on. Sam tried to tell him before, but it just wasn't an option for discussion at this point. Sam looked at the paper and found the salad options. He went through the food choices figuring out which would be the most filling and less expensive choice. Cas and Jack were discussing what different foods were on the menu so Jack could decide what he wanted. Sam figured he would go with the Honey Lemon salad option and waited for the waiter to come and serve them. Jack was too overwhelmed with all of the options he ended up taking up Deans order as well. "Do you miss food?" Jack looks at Cas with curious eyes. "To an extent. I miss the flavor compared to molecule taste. I do not miss the need to eat when on empty stomach. It made me feel weak." Cas thought back to when he was a human. Sam remembered having a similar conversation with Castiel as well. Dean smiled and responded "I don't know how you survive without it. Food is my life man, I wouldn't survive without it. Metaphorically and literally- and here is our amazing food carrier." A man with short black hair stopped in front of the table. "Hello, welcome to Burger 's Burger, thank you for waiting. What can I get for you gentlemen?" Cas thought how it was ironic that three of them would be considered men in their age, but Jack wasn't even four yet technically. He smirked. Sam spoke before Dean could open his mouth "I would like the honey lemon salad please" Sam smiled his forced half smile he always did. Dean scoffed "Your such a girl, Samantha. I would like a bacon cheeseburger deluxe, so would the man next to me" Dean felt weird calling Jack man, he was just a kid. "Oh, my apologies sir', but there are none of the bacon cheeseburger deluxes left. It's been a busy day." Dean looked already pissed off and Sam was starting to smirk. Cas watched as the waiter started to take a step back subtly. Jack looked at Sam and back to the waiter "I'll have a honey lemon salad as well then please." Jack looked proud of himself. "You won't regret getting it." Sam looked at Dean teasingly. "Oh come on Sam, I was surprised he didn't order the same thing as you when you first said it.".

"If you want you can just have everything else on the burger except the bacon and the lettuce. I'm sorry" the waiter suggested. "Yeah, i'll go with that." The waiter looked at Castiel for an order and the angel stated that he wasn't ordering anything. The waiter clicked his pen and walked off quickly. "Dean, stop glaring like your going to kill somebody. You nearly scared the life out of the poor waiter." Dean glanced at Sam and relaxed a bit. "It wasn't even a girl, i'm in a bad mood Sam. Don't tell me what to do." Dean glared again. This was almost the same face that Dean had on at the moment.

If Dean got mad about not being able to eat a burger, then Cas believed that Dean wasn't even close to not hurting Carl for trying to steal his brother. Sam looked at Carl "Woo? Wait, what is going on here?" Sam closed his eyes in confusion. Dean stepped towards Carl and said "Carl here decided if he stayed here longer he most likely would have been a lot closer to you, so you and him would 'hang out' all the time?" Dean's eyes never leaving Carl's. "It's what i've been trying to say Sam. He's no good." Sam thought back to the fight. He remembered what Carl said in his room earlier as well. "Is this what you meant by 'better brother' Carl?" Dean's eyes grew with more fire, Cas didn't think it was possible to be witnessing this sight. Jack looked as if to be as angry as Dean, but Dean was way too red to copy. Dean stepped toward Sam and Carl, pushed Sam back and punched Carl straight in the nose. There was a cracking noise and everyone knew what it was. "You think you can just come and steal my brother from me! YOU think you could possibly accomplish whatever you were planning! Well news flash, but Sam is MY brother and will never be yours. You didn't go to through hell for him. You didn't raise him your whole life. I did. So don't even try alright!" Dean was dragging Sam away from Carl and to Dean's room. Cas was walking away with Jack, who was glaring at a now scared Carl. Cas was sure that would stop all of what Carl was planning on doing. So they left him alone in the corridor.

Cas and Jack were in the latters room now and Cas was trying to calm a gold eyed Jack. "I don't understand, why would someone like Carl think they would ever get to have Sam, when you, me, and Dean already are here? Why was Sam so easily mislead by him? Would Sam really choose someone over me?" Jack looked to Cas for answers. Cas, luckily has some, "Jack, humans are very easily corrupted by their desires. Carl's for a matter-of-fact was to be with Sam. Carl acted like you have before. You have turned events around so you could hang out with Sam before, remember that. It is like that." Cas was sure a few months ago that Jack had gone off on his own once again. Sam was working and not sleeping. He didn't have time to hang out with Jack. Jack, after asking Sam if they could do something and turned down for the fourth time that week, was done. He packed up his bags and he disappeared into thin air. Cas was the first to notice that the boy wasn't in the bunker and he quickly went and asked the older Winchester if he was anywhere to be seen. After Dean he went to Sam and the same reply came out, "I have not seen Jack lately.". The three men were calling Jack and they notified the other hunters about the missing nephilim. After an hour of searching and calling, Sam remembered that he put a tracker on Jacks phone.

Sam opened his laptop and started typing. Cas was watching the younger winchester type away. He was always hypnotized by the way Sam typed so fast and it was smooth. Barley any mistakes to the clicking. When the screen showed a map and a pin saying 'Jack' it was pointed into the bunker. "He must have left his phone here" Sam sighed. Cas remembered the laptop Sam gave Jack and reminded Sam of it too. "He doesn't go anywhere without it. Do you have a tracker on that as well?" Cas asked. Sam smiled at Cas as he remembered that he did put a tracker in the device after all. "Thanks Cas", Cas smiled at the words. Sam was typing on the computer again and then showed the same map with another dot somewhere in California. Dean sighed. "Back to that horrible state. Why does it even exist? With the surfer dudes. The only plus is the hot women there" Dean whined, "Let's get going then" Dean picked up the duffle bag and Sam went to retrieve his from his room. Cas waited patiently with Dean by Baby. "Why would Jack just up and go like that?" Dean asked Castiel. "I suppose it was because of how Sam doesn't spend time with him that much anymore. He probably got mad. He was complaining to me about it the other day." Cas answered the man's question right before a phone went off. Dean pulled the boxed object from his jacket pocket and answered it. Dean was talking to the other on the phone when Sam walked in. Sam walked right up to Dean as he ended the call. "Who was that?" Sam asked. "Donna. She and Jody need some help with a case they took a day ago in Iowa. There stumped." Dean put the phone back into his jacket. "Alright. I'll go then and check in with them then. You and Cas find Jack." Dean did an airy giggle. "Yeah right. Jack's to attached to you to get me to get him to come home. I'll go to Iowa. You and Cas Go." Sam protests "Jack isn't that attached Dean, remember he's just a kid". Cas was confounded as to why Sam didn't see the way Jack acted. Sure he was a kid, but he was more obsessed than normal. "Yeah right, the kids possessive of you. It's scary sometimes." Dean shivered at whatever he was thinking.

Dean took Baby, and Sam and Cas slid into Cas's car. Sam barley driven any car that was available. He was always riding shotgun. Cas didn't sleep so it was natural for the angel to take the wheel for the whole ride. Sam's legs still didn't fit perfectly in the car, just like in the Impala. Sam and Cas didn't get to go on small Cases that much together let alone search parties, so the ride was awkward, but not uncomfortable. The angel and hunter were in silence most of the time there except for little conversation in between. Sam tried calling Jack three times and all ended with the voice messaging system. "You know Dean is right. Jack is very close to you. Which is why he ran away." Sam looked at the driver with confusion. "Why would being close to me, make Jack run away?" Cas glanced over to Sam. "You've been putting off your time to hang out with Jack and he couldn't handle it anymore. The way he is acting is childish, but again he is just a child." Sam looked down at his feet and responded "I have been pushing him away. I-I just didn't have time to go do the things he wanted to do. This is all my fault". Sam looked forward on the road. "No, Sam, none of this is your fault. You didn't have time, and Jack was not thinking logically. Just spend some time together, even if it just talking for a couple of minutes. Jack cherishes those moments with you. He tells me all about them when he is talking with me." Castiel smiles at the times Jack's eyes glimmered with happiness as he mentioned the times he was with Sam. "Does he? I feel like whatever I tell the kid, it was wrong or just put him in more state of confusion. I feel like i'm failing him all the time." Castiel's hands on the steering wheel tightened at the thought of Sam even thinking like that. Jack idolized Sam in every way. From his intelligence to his physical appearance. How could Sam think that? But all parents must feel like this all the time. Like they failed their children. They left their children in confusion and depression. Cas wondered if God, or Chuck better known, felt like this. "Sam, you never came close to failing Jack before, because you tried. You gave him your best. That is the best thing you can ever give Jack in his lifetime. And Jack… he idolizes you." Sam smiled up to Cas. Cas returned the Smile. This was what Cas enjoyed with the younger winchester. Moments like this.

After a long 21 hours in the Car they finally made it to California. Sam looked at his phone again and looked at where Jack was. "Jack is in Santa Monica, why Santa Monica?" Cas asked. "I don't know let's just find him alright." Cas nodded in agreement and went on the road. "We are near Sacramento, so we should be there around five hours." Sam told Cas. Sam went on to try and call Jack again and ended just like the one past. Dean called after though. "Hey, how is Donna and Jody, give them a hug for me" Sam talked to Dean over the phone. Sam changed the call to speaker, he thought the angel would be less bored if he heard the conversation on both sides. "I would, but your too big for me to copy that kind of hug." laughing can be heard from the other end and Sam realized that Dean put his on speaker as well. "Hey, maybe if you get your butt down here you could actually hug us. Your too busy smooching with your angel." Jody told Sam in a staticy voice. Cas was confused as to why Sam would be 'smooching with him'. Sam was laughing beside the confused angel. Cas gazed at Sam asking for an answer and Sam whispered to him "It's just a joke Cas" Cas relaxed but he was still a bit pink from the words. "Alright, i'll have to remember to come down soon, you guys figure out what the hell the thing is?" Donna popped into the noise that came from the phone, "Yeah, it was a goddamn wraith. Hate those things." Sam could see Deans scowl at the thought. "But you hate anything that is related to title 'monster' though. As long as it wasn't a Jefferson Starship," Sam said. "This is true. When did you get to know me so much, Sammy." Dean cooed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I spent all those times with you in motel rooms" Sam replied with a slight hint of annoyance. "You snore loud Dean, and leave water all over the bathroom floor." Dean snorted and Jody and Donna both laughed loudly in the back. "You love it and you know it" Cas was smiling at this point as well. The two acted like an old married couple. He would probably act like that too if he was with someone for their whole life. "Well, anyways, we gank the son-of-a-bitch before he could get to more ganking himself." There was a hint of smugness in the sentence and Sam knew it was intentional. "Are you any closer to getting to Jack" Dean asked. Cas responded this time "We are about four and a half hours away from where Jack's laptop is supposedly.". "Oh hey Cas, how are you, you don't sound too good." Dean asked. "I'm doing just fine. I don't know how you and Sam can handle driving for so long straight. It takes a toll on you." Cas sighed tiredly.

"More like just me. I'm the one driving all the time." Dean accused. "Right, only because you won't let me touch the wheel without being punched. That's your own fault" Sam retorted and turned to Cas "If you need I can drive the rest of the way, I would have switched earlier if you told me." Sam told Cas. Cas enjoyed the kindness Sam was giving him and he pulled over to the side of the road. "Alright, well I was just checking in to see if you were ok. I'm heading back to the bunker, do I need to come up to that wretched place?" Dean asked and Sam laughed. "No, I think me and Cas are alright here. Get some rest, well be back hopefully by tomorrow." Sam was getting out of the car to switch with Cas. "Alright, and you stop and get some rest as well, Cas stayed up for at least twenty hours and i'm sure you didn't leave him bored. You can't argue with the kid or help him if you're brain dead. Stop for a couple. Bye." The phone beeped and Sam and Cas positioned each other in the seats. "I'm guessing your not stopping are you?" Cas knew he wasn't. Sam was too worried about Jack and what could be happening at the moment to rest at all. It made Cas feel happy how much Sam has come to accept Jack so quickly. This, for the angel, showed how much Sam trusted Cas. "Nope, but you should relax or rest however you do. Yeah. Just relax." Sam replied thinking of how Cas would actually fuel up or regain brown power without resting. Did he do it himself, the healing process? Sam would just have to ask later. He wanted Cas to relax at the moment.

The four hours went by relatively fast for the two. Once in Santa Monica, Cas and Sam both looked at the tracker once again and saw that Jack was in some kind of bar that was close to them. Sam drove according to the GPS and saw the bar in front of him. A dreadful feeling went through him. Was Jack in there? Was he hurt? He really didn't want to find out, if Jack was hurt that is. He would feel more guilty than he already was. Cas knew Sam was probably thinking about how this was his fault. He wore the face that showed dread, worry, anything listing under 'I screwed up'. Cas was worried for the younger Winchester, as he probably wouldn't let this go for a while.

They parked in the parking lot and the two hopped out of the car. The doors of the car slammed against the body in symmetry. Cas and Sam exchanged a look before heading to the door that led in the bar. They both got in the building and the smell of alcohol, all to familiar hit Sam's nose. Sam's eyes darted everywhere until he spotted the boy among a group of men, who looked to be drinking all night. Jack was laughing and smiling among the group of drunks and seemed to be enjoying himself. Cas and Sam made there way over to the group before they could get to the table, one of the men handed Jack a roll of weed. Sam was sent to run over to stop the other man beside Jack from lighting up the roll. Sam sent a glare to the guy and grabbed Jacks arm "What do you think your doing? This stuff is bad for you, Jack!" Sam was looking at Cas after he asked and Cas seemed relaxed. "Sam, this stuff will do little to harming Jack. His angel counterpart would heal him quickly." Sam looked back at Jack and saw how Jack looked at Sam. It was full of defiance but happiness. "He is correct Sam, this did little to harming me. I am glad that you stopped it though. I'm glad you came for me." Sam looked at the kid with confusion. Cas though figured out why the kid was doing what he was doing. Cas looked at Sam, "We should get out of here. We'll get a room somewhere. I may not need the rest but Jack does." Jack may be part angel, but the drugs and alcohol were getting to him. Sam dragged Jack out as he lost the ability to walk correctly half way through. Cas was helping Sam and they put Jack in the back of the car. The only problem now was trying to get Jack off of the taller man.

Cas tried everything. Pulling,talking, pushing. It wasn't working, he assumed that he would have no effect. "Sam, you try talking him out. I will do no help if I continue." Sam whipped his head around to Cas. "What do I say? I've already tried saying to let me go. What else?" Cas thought about it, "You should comfort him. Or if you can't just get in the back seat with him." Sam sighed and tried comforting the younger one. "Hey, Jack, I need you to let go so I can go sit myself." Sam spoke softly. "No, if I let you go, you will just go back to not hanging out with me. I won't let that happen. Therefore I will not let you go." Sam finally saw what Dean and Cas did at this moment. Was he pushing him away that much? Did he care that much if he was hanging out with Sam? Sam decided it wasn't worth all of the struggle so he just sat in the back with Jack. Cas made his way to the front of the car and took the wheel. "I'm sorry Cas, you were tired of driving and now your driving again." Cas didn't understand why he was apologizing. None of it was his fault. He just nodded into the rearview window and saw the two who were tangled together. Jack was snuggled up against the Sams chest with his left arm wrapped around Sam's right shoulder. His right arm was unseeable but he knew it was wrapped around Sam's shoulder length to the same shoulder that his left arm was touching. It was amazing that Jack could hug the man without struggle. Cas continued driving looking for a motel or anything usable for rest. He kept looking back at the two and saw that Sam had dozed off into a light sleep as well as the boy who leaning against him. Cas couldn't help but want to be in the arms of the giant. He seemed so peaceful and Jack seemed comfortable. He wanted that. Cas pushed down his desire and looked forward to the road filled with people walking. He drove until he made it to a cheap enough stay outside of Santa Monica.

"Jack, hey I need you to wake up." Sam slightly smacked the boys face lightly and Jack stirred. Jack was still connected to Sam and it was making the move from the car to the motel room hard. "Jack you need to let Sam go. It will only make this process harder" Cas said to the nephilim. "No, I just need to be next to him. Before I can't anymore." Jack softly said to the angel. Sam was taking Jack into his arms, carrying him towards the door. Cas took the duffle bag for Sam and opened the door for the two. Sam was having trouble trying to find a way not to hit Jack's head and feet against the door frame. Cas saw the struggle on tall man's face and smiled to himself. Sam made it through the door with help of Castiel holding Jack's legs. Sam walked to the bed as Cas turned on the light. Sam and Jack fell on the bed and Sam just gave up and just relaxed while Jack was next to him falling asleep. Sam closed his eyes and gave into the sleep. Cas watched the two fall into slumber and sat into the table chairs. He missed sleep, the dreams that came with the action. He wondered what Jack and Sam would be imagining right now. Happiness or Sadness? Or maybe even nothing? Jack was probably happy at the moment. Being able to be near Sam without him researching and or talking about a monster of the week. The reason Jack ran away was to bring Sam back for him. It was a strange way of making Sam see him but Jack was again a strange person. Sam just saw it as an angry Jack trying to get away. While it was an angry Jack, only trying to bring them closer. Cas saw through the boy's manipulation when they walked into the bar. Jack was trying to make Sam feel bad for pushing him away and so he went and got drunk and tried smoking and everything that would be illegal for him at his actual age. This would make Sam more aware of Jack.

Cas wondered what made the nephilim so attached to the hunter. Was it because Sam stayed with Jack through everything? Through Dean's hatred and confusion? Or was it Sam's bright soul that seems so comforting when he's near? Cas enjoyed being near Sam because he simply made him feel warm inside. Cas watched the two and couldn't help but think that Jack looked a lot like himself and Sam combined. There was only one bed occupying the room as all the other rooms with two were already taken. Sam and Jack combined only took up half of the bed. Having nothing better to do, Cas walked to the other side of the bed and lied down on the covers. Cas opened a drawer next to him in boredom and saw the bible. He took it out and started reading the book, flipping the thin pages, page by page.

"Yeah, I remember" Jack said "But it's not like I had any choice, Sam wasn't paying attention to me. How did you know by the way?" Jack finished. Cas knew why he knew. If he was being ignored by the Winchester as much as Jack was, he would do something to make Sam see him. Make him be near him like Jack did before. "Also, Jack, Sam just saw a friend in Carl, he was trying to make him feel comfortable. And to be honest, us three, me, you, and Dean, haven't been doing such a great job at all. Sam wouldn't choose someone over you that easily. It is just the matter of choosing the most logical thing to choose as it was not life threatening. Do you understand?" Jack nodded in understanding. "I understand. Sam would not betray us in any way that would put a gap in our relationship permanently." Cas was glad Jack was quick to understand most things that is taught to him. It made things easier, and he could go and check in on Sam and Dean right now. "I'm going to go check on Sam and Dean now" Cas told Jack.

Cas was making his way down the corridor to Dean's room when he saw the two hugging in the hallway. Cas stopped immediately. It was rare to come across the two hugging. The brothers only hugged when the end of the world was happening, or in the same case one of them was going into a risky plan. Dean and Sam's hugs were the best, even if they didn't do it alot. Sam's always felt like you were being engulfed with protection and love, while the older's felt more like he was holding onto the person like they were falling. They both were loving and Cas wished he was in their arms all the time. It came him relaxation and comfort. But seeing the two hug like this left Cas in aww. It was a bundle of love, protection, comfort, power, that was never ending and he wondered what it would be like to be in between all of the emotion surrounding the brothers. This is what he signed up for when he fell from heaven. To save Dean Winchester and his kid brother, that Cas has slowly come close with over the years. He's come to accepted by these people as part of their family, which for Cas is the greatest honor he's been presented with.

As they started to break up their hug fest, Carl appeared right next to the two and Dean looked pissed. "Hey, if you want to start something then get scaddadling, cuz i'm not listening to none of it. Nada!" Carl ignored Dean and spoke to Sam. "I understand that i'm not that welcomed here anymore. I have enough money to get shelter so I will be on my way. Thank you Sam for letting me have a place to stay in a time of need." Carl attacked Sam with a hug. Cas watch as the action was exchanged. Carl and Sam hugging didn't fit together. Dean must have thought the same as he just rolled his eyes at the exchanged that happened before him as well. Sam walked Carl to the front door outside and left Dean and Cas behind. Castiel walked up to Dean stating, "I'm glad he is gone for the most part. It was tense with him around. I didn't enjoy the fact that he was going to come here when Sam said it in the beginning." Dean looked over at the angel. "Same he was a pain in my ass. He was always trying something to take Sammy's time. It was annoying! Sam was already low on sleep before we went on the Spriggan case, and then he gets beat up by the damn thing! Only to have to stay up and research more with that asshole. Sam didn't get any rest at all, dammit!" Dean looked angry at himself for not being able to help his brother the way he use to. "Well it's good he's gone then. I don't think Jack could handle another day with him. Jack was ready to hurt him before you came in and did the job." Cas thought back to the punch Carl received. He smirked, it seemed to fit the guy. "Yeah, I know how he can be with Sam. The kid basically lives in Sam's room and by his side. I'd be pissed if some blonde haired pretty boy came in to easily and started taking him away. OH WAIT!" Dean obviously was still mad at the whole ordeal. Cas was standing next to the cursing Dean waiting for Sam to come back and say that Carl was gone for good.

Cas and Dean made their way to the main room and saw Sam coming down the steps. Jack walked into the room and asked "Is he gone?" and Sam just simply nodded his head at the question. Jack was content with the news and he moved closer to Cas and Dean as Sam did as well. "Man, that was hectic. My hand hurts from hitting him as well" Dean opened and closed his hand. "You think all the punching you do, your hand would be numb at this point" Cas pointed out to Dean, which only ended up with a betrayal look from Dean. "Why do I take that offensive? It doesn't even sound offensive, but i still take it as offensive!" Cas sighed and started to walk away. He was going to Sam's room to read Saturday Evening Post magazine that he enjoyed. But he wouldn't tell Sam or Dean about it, too afraid that they would banter him with it for the rest of his long life. "Hey, don't walk away. I thought we were friends." Jack was giggling in the background and Sam was laughing. It was music to Castiel's ears. Jack, Sam, Dean, and himself, in the bunker. This was all he needed and wanted.

This was his family and his home. It was the happiest but strangest feeling.


End file.
